


Five More Minutes

by aurelie_saintjuste



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Strategic Scientific Reserve, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelie_saintjuste/pseuds/aurelie_saintjuste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds himself ensnared in the most beautiful - and most amusing - trap he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

They’d been doing so well, keeping an office full of espionage agents in the dark about their office romance. Staggering arrival times, forgoing terms of endearment - Peggy even went so far as to ask for his lunch order when she stepped out around noon, despite the fact that she had his sandwich order long memorized. (And forget even sharing a meal together.)

Since abandoning her return flight to New York, Peggy spent fewer and fewer nights at Howard’s estate, and Daniel was becoming more and more accustomed to her dresses hanging beside his dress shirts in his closet. Daniel cautiously believed that her extended vacation was turning into a firm commitment to Los Angeles - to him. It made his heart beat a little faster whenever he thought about it.

And on mornings like this one, he couldn’t help but believe that she was here to stay. His alarm sounded, as it always did, at 5:00am. Daniel agreed that, in their little act, he should be the first to arrive at the office. Peggy would wake up just after him, and arrive a half hour to forty five minutes behind him. She was always on time for work, but with enough distance between them to keep the boys in the bullpen from asking questions.

He reached over to his nightstand to silence the bell, only to find it out of reach.

That was new.

He slowly tried to adjust himself to reach his alarm clock. He found himself ensnared in what he was sure was the most beautiful - and arguably amusing - trap he could imagine. 

Peggy was pressed up against him with her chest against his back, one arm draped protectively over his torso. He couldn’t imagine how her other arm could be comfortable under the pillow supporting his neck. (He only briefly wondered how he couldn’t have felt that in the middle of the night.) Her left leg snaked around his right leg. 

It took all of his self control not to laugh at the situation - both from how ridiculous Peggy looked trapping him in his own bed, and from how wonderful Peggy looked, trapping him in his own bed. 

“Peg,” he whispered, stifling a laugh. He tried to gently lift the arm trapping his torso. He wasn’t surprised to find that she wasn’t letting go without a fight.

“We’ve gotta get going, Peggy.” 

His reminder was met with a groan as she hiked the comforter closer around her shoulders. Daniel took the opportunity to slide an arm out just enough to silence the alarm clock.

“Five minutes, Daniel.” she protested, and tightened her hold on his good leg.

He sighed. He couldn’t even pretend to be exasperated. “Five minutes, Peg.” he agreed, and kissed her shoulder gently.

-

“Peg. Get up. Now.”

The tone and volume of his voice was enough for Peggy to all but jump, instead she deftly rolled to her side to reach for the pistol tucked in her purse.

Old habits died hard.

“Peggy. It’s 8:45.”

Her jaw dropped in horror. “Five minutes” had somehow turned into an extra three hours and forty five minutes of comfortable sleep. This was worse than any situation requiring her pistol. Their carefully laid plans of discretion and professionalism were hanging by a thread in the balance. Daniel was already frantically securing the buckles of his prosthetic as Peggy threw the sheets aside and mentally calculated the most efficient way to get herself put together for work. 

-

“Chief, we were getting worried,” Agent Vega said, standing as Daniel crossed the threshold into the Los Angeles SSR Office. It was comfortably after 9:30, the office had already been hard at work for over a half hour.

“And you found Agent Carter.” said Agent Fisher. 

There was a long, quiet, painful moment. 

Daniel could feel the eyes of his Agents on him. Peggy cleared her throat and walked past Chief Sousa, to her desk. Daniel hoped the heat he felt flooding his face and ears wasn’t as obvious as he knew it was. 

He took a few steps towards his office. Vega caught up with him.

“We’ve known since the moment she arrived from New York, Chief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Available on Tumblr here: http://agent-aurelie.tumblr.com/post/142353920295/five-more-minutes-agent-carter-characters
> 
> Comments and feedback are tremendously appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
